For a remote electrical tilt (RET) antenna, a beam downtilt angle of the antenna may be adjusted at a remote control center by using a network, which can greatly reduce costs of adjusting and maintaining an antenna downtilt angle and improve work efficiency. For a wireless network using a remote electrical tilt antenna, a network optimization engineer may adjust, at an operation and maintenance center of a base station, a downtilt angle of the remote electrical tilt antenna corresponding to a sector of the base station, so as to improve coverage of the sector and improve performance of the wireless network.
Generally, the base station includes multiple sectors (for example, three), and each of the multiple sectors is corresponding to at least one remote electrical tilt antenna. Because the operation and maintenance center does not have a correspondence between a sector and an antenna, when optimizing a sector at the operation and maintenance center, the network optimization engineer cannot learn that a downtilt angle of which remote electrical tilt antenna is to be adjusted to improve coverage of the sector.
According to a conventional solution, construction personnel record a correspondence between a radio frequency (RF) port of a remote electrical tilt antenna and an RF port of a base station. Because a radio frequency signal is transferred between the base station and the remote electrical tilt antenna by using the RF ports, a correspondence between the remote electrical tilt antenna and a sector can be obtained, and then the correspondence between the remote electrical tilt antenna and the sector is configured at the operation and maintenance center, so as to adjust the remote electrical tilt antenna according to the configured correspondence. However, in a manual recording manner, a serial number of the remote electrical tilt antenna is may be incorrectly written down, and entering a recorded correspondence into a system is error-prone. Therefore, a problem of a high error rate exists, and efficiency of manual recoding is low.